


Coming to His Rescue.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BadThingsHappen R2 - Go Through Me, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim and Aladdin steal a valuable treasure map from a gang of ruthless pirates. When Al is injured during the chase, Jim comes to his defense, but not without a consequence.PROMPT COMPLETED:GO THROUGH ME.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jim Hawkins (Disney)
Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Coming to His Rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Leo!
> 
> If you would like to request a BadThingsHappen prompt for me to complete, please go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735255)! All I ask is that you read the rules and follow them.

"They're gaining on us! They'll catch us soon!"

"Not if I can help it! Come on!"

As the two of them leap up onto a ledge, the pirates coming closer, Jim's leg gets snagged on a loose wire, causing him to panic slightly. Aladdin cuts the wire with a pocketknife he'd been able to steal from one of the pirates, and he grabs Jim before he falls, pulling him up over the ledge. They continue leaping up onto each ledge until they reach the rooftop.

"Get down here!" One of the pirates yells out, the others surrounding the building they're currently on. "We promise we won't kill you two. Maybe just hurt you a little."

"See, now, that would be a problem, because, frankly, I like my body to be... well, unharmed. Don't you, Jim?" Aladdin turns to the aforementioned young man beside him, leaning over the edge of the roof.

Jim gives Al a puzzled look, and at his silent 'Play along', he gives him a smirk. "Oh, yeah, you know, we kinda need our bodies whole rather than in pieces or whatever you plan to do with us. Makes the chase a lot more fun and exciting than when we're bleeding and unable to run."

The pirate gives out a growl. "Just get down here and give us back our map!"

"You know, we'd love to," Jim taunts, holding the map up to read it, "but we want the treasure for ourselves, so that kinda defeats the purpose of us stealing it in the first place."

The man down below utters a yell of frustration. He then climbs up the foundation, exactly like Jim and Aladdin had done, and the two run over to the opposite side, getting up onto the edge to jump.

However, just as they jump, the pirate that had climbed up after them (surprisingly quickly) raises his sword and is able to leave a deep gash on Aladdin's thigh, causing him to fall all the way down. Fortunately, he lands on a tablecloth that's been left out by someone's window to dry, so that kind of cushions him.

"Al!!" Jim shouts, looking over the edge. He then notices the other pirates begin to make their way towards the injured young man, who tries desperately to back away. Thinking on his feet, he sees a piece of rope and slides down, landing just a couple feet away from Aladdin. He dashes over, getting inbetween his partner and the pirates who now seem to surround the two, their captain landing in front of the group as swiftly as a cat landing on its four paws.

"Now," he taunts, bringing out his sword, which still has Al's blood on it, and holding it out in front of him, "let's see you try and get away from us this time."

Jim glares daggers at the captain, who begins walking towards them as an animal would when stalking its prey. "You want him, you're gonna have to go through me first! I won't let you touch him!"

"That can be arranged."

Then, without warning, one of the pirates does a leg sweep, knocking Jim to the ground as their captain stands over him.

"Jim, no!" Aladdin yells out, ignoring the agony in his thigh. He can't let Jim go through whatever the pirates plan to do with him. The captain gives Al a swift kick to the side, knocking him back down.

"Don't try to be a hero now," he snarls, "or your boy toy here will come back to you dead rather than alive. Got it?"

"Don't you dare! You're not touching him if I can help it!" Aladdin gets up and runs at the captain, who's about to hoist Jim over his shoulder. He's easily outnumbered, though, as the rest of the pirates make a sort of roadblock between them.

The pirate that has Jim begins walking off to his ship, but Aladdin easily leaps over the makeshift barricade that the others have made despite his leg oozing blood. He runs after them, but the rest of the pirates grab him and hold him down.

The couple share one last longing look at one another before Jim is taken aboard the ship, and the rest of the pirates throw Aladdin to the side before boarding themselves. The ship sets sail before Al reaches the dock, and he's left staring at the departing vessel. He stands there until sundown, looking down at the water, ignoring the blood that still seeps from his open wound as his thoughts stray to Jim, hoping that he'll be okay.

However, as the sun sets and the ship is long gone from the dock, Aladdin breaks down and cries as his hopes are dashed with the realization that Jim is most likely gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! I admit, I did struggle a bit with some of the wording and the ending, but I enjoyed this one, it was fun to write!


End file.
